The Christmas Spirit
by Gin-Nee
Summary: She's just the Spirit of Christmas, yet nobody believes in her. So, what happens when she needs the Guardians' help to help defeat the "Grinch"? Will they succeed? She knows North as he his Santa Claus, but she had never met with the other Guardians. Will she find her true potential while being among them? What's her center?
1. Character Sketch

**Note:** This is a character sketch for my OC, Noel. She's the Christmas Spirit. It just shows a little about her and her powers. They hurt her as well as help others. Hope you enjoy the "prologue" of the story.

* * *

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too, come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. _

A young woman just sighed as she heard the song blast through the streets of the small town. Her dyed, black hair glistened under the sun as she glanced at all of the Christmas decorations on the street. Her candy cane red eyes just gleamed with mirth as people passed right through her. No respect at all. The woman just stuffed her hands into the pockets of the blood red hoodie as she just continued her stroll.

"It's sad really," she spoke softly, "When people walk right through the CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!" She screamed her complaint to the heavens, but nobody noticed not even some children. "I suppose nobody believes in it anymore in this to …"

Slightly pointed ears twitched as a child was heard crying. Walking toward the sound, she spotted a little girl sitting in the snow. Her pretty blue eyes were red with tears, so the spirit just did what anybody else would do … she flopped down in the snow. The child was startled from the thump of the bigger person. The spirit just grinned at the little one.

"W-Who are you?" she choked out.

"My name's Noel!" she answered, grinning before frowning. "Why are you crying?"

"Mommy said there is no Christmas this year since she can't afford presents," the little girl sobbed. "I just want Christmas!"

Explains why she can see me, thought Noel. "Don't worry little one. I'm sure you can make your mom see Christmas isn't just about gifts!"

Noel gently rubbed a tear away as green and red sparks danced around the child. Her blue eyes lit up as she grinned at Noel. Noel just smiled softly at her before standing to leave. "Go talk to her." The child just smiled as she ran off giggling. Noel sighed as she saw her reflection in a store window. Red eyes turned blue before clouding. A tear rolled down her face before she wiped it away. Noel hated being the Christmas spirit. She could give it back to those who needed it; however, it had repercussions. The negatives were taken away and placed as her burden.


	2. The Grinch

I suppose I couldn't get these scenes out of my head. But, meet the main villain of the story. His name is Scrooge and he's the Grinch spirit. Yes, if there is a Christmas spirit there has to be a Grinch spirit. Actually, he's like the combination of Scrooge and the Grinch.

* * *

Boot clad fit touched a snow covered ground in a swirl of red and green sparks. Noel just looked around before she spied a very familiar ice castle. She just smiled softly before walking over toward the castle. She wanted to visit a very good friend. Almost skipping toward the building, the young woman just pulled her hair into a pony tail before knocking on the door. It didn't surprise her that a Yeti had answered it. The Yeti blinked as he recognized the spirit. Noel just waved as she grinned at the beast.

"Noel!" a strong voice bellowed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Noel turned toward his voice before grinning brightly. She loved visiting her old friend. As the spirit of Christmas, she had been around even before dear North. She just hugged him quickly before sitting on a chair. She crossed her arms and legs before looking at him expectantly. He just raised an eyebrow as he waited for her question.

"Where's the new Guardian?" she asked quite curiously. "I haven't met them yet. Are they nice?"

North just chuckled nervously as a snowball smacked her in the face. The force of the snowball hitting her knocked the chair backwards, so she tumbled out of it before landing on her back. The spirit growled before she tried to find the source of the snowball. Standing, she stood in a defense position as her eyes flickered around to find the person. Santa Claus just shook his head before he pulled the newest Guardian from his hiding space. Jack just pouted as he realized that his friend just ratted him out. Noel just raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of her. They looked around the same physical age. He had snow white hair and eyes the shade of blue tinted ice. Actually, that made sense since he was Jack Frost after all. Noel shook her head, so she would stop staring and studying him.

"Not nice," she spat. "Snowballs can kill a person."

"They haven't so far under my watch," he said, smirking.

Noel just formed a glare at him as her hands sparkled with her energy. North stepped between the two of them before they destroyed his palace. Jack just flew off to a different part of the building. The Christmas spirit just fixed the chair before sitting back on it in the same position before meeting the Winter spirit.

"Nice Guardian," she spat. "He's such a friendly face."

"He's actually a very nice person," laughed North. "You just have to get past all the … jokes."

Noel just grumbled before she stood from her sitting position and stomped off in the same direction Jack had gone. North just sighed as he just sat in the chair; he figured the Yetis will have to rebuild something once the day was through. The girl looked around for the spirit before noticing that he was outside. Walking toward the window, she jumped out of it before landing on the ground in a cat like position. Icy blue eyes just stared at her as she orientated herself. She just patted snow into a snowball before she threw it at Jack. He was smacked in the face with it.

"Ha!" she laughed. "I got you ba …"

A snowball hit her in the stomach. She just glared at the mischievous spirit before packing more snow into snowballs. Of course, Jack had the upper hand as he pelted more snowballs at the poor girl. Noel just coughed as she had gotten a snowball to the mouth. She spat out snow before forming a candy cane in her hand. Jack raised an eyebrow at her as he noticed the candy cane. Red and green sparks revolved around it before they disappeared. In their place was a stick, kind of like a copy of his staff. He just scoffed before throwing another snowball. The girl just grinned before swinging the staff and hitting the snowball back toward him. It smacked him in the head which forced him to land in a pile of snow.

"Pffffft," she squealed. It was too funny to see the Winter spirit laying head first in a pile of snow. "I think I won the battle."

"Haven't won the war though, Ms. Candy Cane," he spat.

"That's my next plan, Snow Cone," she spat right back.

Both of them glared at each other before Noel froze in her place. A shock went right up her spine. She looked around while gripping her candy cane staff tightly. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting. Jack looked confused before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A taller man stood before them. He was dressed in a business suit and a cane was in his hand. He grinned wickedly at them before disappearing.

"Who was that?" asked Jack as he turned toward the young woman.

"Scrooge," she whispered. "Scrooge is back."

Jack just tilted his head before he flew through the window back into the palace. Noel snapped out of it as she ran back toward the doors to enter into the building. She needed to tell North that Scrooge was back. She had to tell him that the "Grinch" has returned after nearly a decade. It was a _very _bad sign. A **very** bad sign. She didn't like it one bit.


	3. Getting to Down to Business

**Author's Note**: Chapter Two! Please give me more reviews. Noel is interesting, I swear. Also, somehow, my plots have lead to them meeting the Meiser Brothers. :I Oh the joy. Can anybody else see Jack Frost meeting Snow Meiser? And Mother Nature? Would North know the Meiser Brothers?

* * *

The spirit made it to the front of the castle in record time; Noel had impressed herself. She had no flight abilities like Jack Frost, so she couldn't just fly through the window like the lucky Winter spirit. As she lend on her knees to catch a breath or two, the spirit looked around as she noticed that North was staring at her. Jack was floating above him while sitting on his staff. He was looking at her curiously as to say, "Explain already!" The young woman just glared at him before North coughed to gain her attention.

"What is this about … Scrooge?" he asked, waving his hands around. "Scrooge as in Ebenezer Scrooge, "The Grinch" spirit? The one spirit that is always trying to ruin Christmas?"

Noel just raised a finger to show she needed a minute while she nodded her head trying to still catch her breath. After a minute or two, she stood straight before looking at North. "Scrooge is back, North," the girl said in a serious tone. "I don't know how or why, but he's back. I … we saw them." She had to remember that Jack saw the evil spirit as well.

"Who is this Scrooge?" Jack asked as he touched ground on the floor of the building. He swung his staff over his shoulder as he waited for somebody to answer. The only answer he got was Noel looking at him in absolute disbelief. Wow, he's never gotten that look before. At least, that's what he thought sarcastically which a roll of his eyes.

"What rock have you been _hiding _under?" she screeched. "Ebenezer Scrooge? The antagonist from _A Christmas Carol_? He's a stingy bastard?"

"Language Candy Cane," snickered Jack as he smirked at her. "I know who you are talking about. I'm sure he gets the Grinch title by trying to steal Christmas as well?"

"Basically," the girl said as she said. Nobody had really given her hell for her language. She may have been the Christmas spirit, but she sure didn't act like it. Sometimes, if she wanted to play with people, she'd go around saying 'bah-humbug'. Yeah, Scrooge doesn't say that. It's too … cliché for him. She found it funny, actually. Stares were only given to her as she let out a dry chuckle at her thought.

"Well," North said, slapping his hands together. "It's time to call the others!" He reached a lever and pulled. The Northern lights shined brightly throughout the world. Noel looked at them in amazement; she had always liked the Northern lights. Her attention was brought back to earth when Bunny appeared before her. She gasped slightly before he caught her arm, "Ah, right yourself, sheila. Don't need ya fallen into the Warren, now do we?" Noel just shook her head as she grinned, "'Ello, Bunny!"

"Well, if it isn't Noel," squealed Tooth. "Have you been brushing your teeth?" She forcefully opened Noel's mouth as she looked at all her teeth. Noel just moaned out a sound that sounded like, 'Tooth, get out! My jaw, my jaw, my jaw, my jaw …" Tooth just laughed innocently as she let go of Noel. The girl snapped her jaw back in place with a snap. It made her wince and Jack shiver from the noise. She just grinned at him. He glared at her.

"What's with them?" asked Bunny as he noticed the two of the spirits having a staring contest.

"Snowball war," answered North. "Noel won first battle. Jack not very happy."

"I would have liked to have seen that," laughed Bunny before his ears froze. "Yikes! Frostbite not funny!"

Jack just laughed as he couldn't contain it any longer. He had frozen the Easter Bunny's ears do to annoyance; however, it was just too amusing now. Noel couldn't even hold back a snicker as she thought about Bunny's reaction. The girl was just about to reply when her eyes flashed slightly. "Oh," she said before disappearing in a flash of green and red. "Where'd she go?" asked Jack as he tilted his head. "Must be heading to fix some Christmas Spirit, mate; however, I'd hate to see her returning," answered Bunny as he hopped beside the Winter spirit.

"Now, where are you?" Noel asked as she touched the ground. Her teleporting made for some extremely tired searching, but this case seemed really urgent to her. She hated being the Christmas spirit. A young boy ran past her as she watched him past. He seemed to be running away. As her eyes flickered the other way, she noticed that a house was smoking from once being in a fire. Noel just gasped as she ran after the little boy. After finding him, she sat on the bench beside him and went to touch, but her hand went right through him. "Poor boy," she whispered to him. "To stop believing in me, because of a house fire. Let's see what I can do for you." Twirling her hand carefully, she made a small Christmas tree before placing it on the boy. It flashed before breaking into small sparks of red and green. The boy's eyes flashed lightly before he got from the bench. Noel just smiled before she disappeared once again.

"Look, the sheila is back," Bunny commented. Noel just walked past him with her head hanging down. He just sighed knowing that she was going through turmoil. "Noel?" asked Jack as he touched her shoulder. Noel just looked at him with dull hazel eyes and tears. The boy blinked as he realized she was crying. Noel just looked away before she walked toward North. "What's the plan, big guy?" Suddenly, her eyes were candy cane red again, and she was her happy self once more.


End file.
